


Still. Always.

by rachel614 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Johntent, Post-TFP, Sherlock is an idiot, but it’s okay because john, crossposted on tumblr, i have one of those now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rachel614
Summary: Four years after Sherrinford, Sherlock knows full well he’s in love with Molly Hooper. Trouble is, he thinks she’s changed her mind.———————————————“I don’t understand.”“I know you don’t.”“I apologize. I was clearly mistaken.”“Sherlock, wait-“Rated T for brief language.





	Still. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Little thing I wrote on Tumblr before cross-posting here.  
> Remember, comment feed the hungry writer ;)

“Are you ever going to tell her?”

“That is exceedingly unlikely.”

“She deserves to know.”

“She made it quite clear the topic was closed.”

“That was four years ago, Sherlock.”

“I can’t imagine she has changed her mind.”

“No, she hasn’t. That’s my point. It’s been four years, and she hasn’t gone on a single date in all that time. She loves you. Still.”

“It is possible to love someone without wanting them. I should know.”

“And do you want her?”

“...yes.”

-x-

“We missed you at the party.”

“I would have liked to be there.”

“Rosie loved the violin piece you sent.”

“She was meant to.”

“I loved it, too.”

“I....am glad.”

“Anyway, I called to tell you that, that—when you get back I’ve got some fingers. Just stop by Bart’s. Or let me know and I’ll bring them over.”

“Thank you, Molly.”

“Goodbye, Sherlock....Stay safe.”

“Goodbye, Molly.”

-x-

“I understand that this case was not your choice, but were you so desperately bored it was necessary to fly out your violin?”

“I required it.”

“You require many things, brother mine. I question whether you know which ones.”

“I am not willing to have this conversation with you.”

“I have an excellent memory, Sherlock.”

“Goodbye, Mycroft.”

-x-

“You wrote this... for me?”

“I thought it would be an appropriate gift.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You...you’re upset. You don’t like it?”

“No—no, I do—I love it, actually. That’s the problem.“

“I don’t understand.”

“I know you don’t.”

“I apologize. I was clearly mistaken.”

“Sherlock, wait-“

-x-

**Active shooter at Bart’s. Hospital in lockdown. -GL**

-x-

**Molly, are you okay? -SH**

**Molly, I’m on my way. -SH**

**Molly, please respond. -SH**

**I love you. -SH**

-x-

“You must let me through!”

“There’s nothing you can do.”

“She’s in there, she’s in danger-“

“Sherlock. There is nothing you can do. Going in would just put everyone in more danger!”

“I can’t— _please_ —“

-x-

_This is Blue. Suspect disarmed. Repeat, suspect disarmed and in custody. Blue out._

-x-

“Fuck, Greg, you have to let me through! They’ve got him in custody, there’s no reason why—“

“Sherlock?”

“ _Molly_.”

“I’m—I’m okay. I’m safe.”

“You didn’t answer your phone.”

“I didn’t have it, I’d left it on my desk when I went to the canteen—“

“I thought I’d lost you.”

“I’m here. I’m right here.”

“I couldn’t bear it if I lost you.”

“Sherlock—“

“I love you, Molly. I have for years. You asked me—after Sherrinford—I tried to tell you then and you asked me never to speak of it. And so I didn’t, because I’ve hurt you so much before, and I was afraid that if I didn’t give you this—this one thing you asked of me—I was terrified that I would lose you. And I’m sorry that I’m breaking my promise now, but—I nearly lost you anyway. You could have been shot, or you could be hit by a car tomorrow, or get cancer next week— what I mean to say is, there’s so many ways I could lose you. Someday I _will_ lose you. And if I’m going to lose you, I bloody well want to _have_ you first. Properly. With kissing and sex and rings and children and all those normal things—“

“I never wanted normal. I only ever wanted you.”

“Still?”

“Yes. Always.”

-x-

“John?”

“Yeah.”

“You were right.”

“Can I quote that?”

“Only once.”

“Better save it for my speech, then.”

“Quite.”

 


End file.
